<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sacrifice by daughter_of_thunder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044593">Sacrifice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_thunder/pseuds/daughter_of_thunder'>daughter_of_thunder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_thunder/pseuds/daughter_of_thunder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Author's Note: This was for Day 2 of Anidala Week: Canon Divergence. This was one of the first thoughts I had when I heard about Anidala Week about a month ago. Unfortunately, I posted late because it went through so many iterations and rewrites. I was halfway done but it had no Anidala and honestly I was about to scrap it but I took a shower and under the cold water jets, I decided to go a slightly different direction and this is what you are reading. So please enjoy.</p><p>Disclaimer: Star Wars is not mine. Credits to George and Disney.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ben Solo, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sacrifice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author's Note: This was for Day 2 of Anidala Week: Canon Divergence. This was one of the first thoughts I had when I heard about Anidala Week about a month ago. Unfortunately, I posted late because it went through so many iterations and rewrites. I was halfway done but it had no Anidala and honestly I was about to scrap it but I took a shower and under the cold water jets, I decided to go a slightly different direction and this is what you are reading. So please enjoy.</p><p>Disclaimer: Star Wars is not mine. Credits to George and Disney.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is no emotion, there is Peace.</p><p>"Don't do this. Don't shut me out, let me help you"</p><p>There is no Ignorance, there is Knowledge.</p><p>"You don't know the power of the Dark side."</p><p>There is no passion, there is serenity.</p><p>"I am a Jedi, like my father before me."</p><p>There is no chaos, there is harmony.</p><p>"I feel conflict in you, it's tearing you apart."</p><p>There is no death, there is the Force.</p><p>"I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it."</p><p>Love is sacrifice.</p><p>"Wake up!" Anakin sat up startled. Soon he got up and packed his simple bag. He left Varykino that night. He left Naboo and bought himself a ride back to Coruscant and back to the Jedi Temple.</p><p>The next morning Padme Amidala, in her white wedding dress, went to look for her betrothed only to find him gone.</p><p>The year thereafter they did not see nor speak to each other. Except that one time they both were walking in the Senate hallways and she had walked straight ahead with her head held high, as if he did not exist. He would be lying if he didn't say it hurt him just a tad bit more than he would have liked.</p><p>But the Clone Wars kept Anakin busy. Soon after he was knighted, he was made General of the 501st. Ahsoka came then soon after.</p><p>While his multiple responsibilities surely kept him at bay, there were still nights when he'd look into the sky and hope that wherever Padme was that she would one day forgive him.</p><p>The next time he saw her was when she helped him and Ahsoka with the Hutts, but truthfully he couldn't really count that. She had hologrammed in and with a few words rescued them from their demise. He thanked her but she simply nodded and disappeared. At least Anakin knew she was willing to rescue him.</p><p>Then it became his turn to rescue her when she was on board the Malevolence. But again, Padme only spoke curt replies, and simply thanked him and Obi-Wan at the end of the mission. It seemed he would forever be subjected to her cold shoulder. Obi-Wan simply patted his back.</p><p>The next day as he was climbing into his Starfighter, Anakin turned around to meet a familiar beep. R2-D2's projector light turned on to show him a message.</p><p>I kept your droid, so I guess you should keep mine. -Padme</p><p>Anakin smiled, "Hop on Artoo."</p><p>And so it seemed that they went back and forth in rescuing each other throughout the war. The Blue Shadow Virus. Then the Zillo Beast. Clovis. Alderaan. By then they were in speaking terms, and Anakin was glad to have a friend in Padme. He'd lend Ahsoka to her many times. There was Mon Cala soon after, and then she'd represent Ahsoka in her trial.</p><p>Padme had done so well defending Ahsoka that the council allowed her to become a Knight simply as reparations.</p><p>And then there had been that mess with Clovis, again. Truthfully, Anakin was a bit disappointed of Clovis' deceit and eventual demise. If there had been anyone who could possibly be a good candidate for Padme, it might have been him.</p><p>They had been quite the quadruple, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Padme and himself. They had survived the last three years if only because of their friendship.</p><p>Sometimes he caught Padme staring at him from the corner of his eye but he would turn away and pay no mind. Anakin had also learned much in the past three years. How to be at peace. How to rein his passions. Patience.</p><p>"You have become a far greater Jedi than I could hope to become," Obi-Wan told him once. Little did Obi-Wan know that what Anakin saw on Naboo long ago had been one of the far greatest lessons from perhaps one of the greatest teachers.</p><p>It should have been to no one's surprise that all four of them found out the truth of Darth Sidious' identity around the same time. Ahsoka had gone to Mandalore to capture Maul, only to come rushing back with the news. Obi-Wan, similarly, had come from defeating Grievous. Padme, Senator Organa, and Senator Mothma had discovered incriminating evidence, which included a list of orders that could have been carried out by the clones and the chip that was embedded in their brain. And Anakin, well he found out because the Force revealed it to him when he was sitting next to Palpatine in an opera show. It might have also been because Palpatine shared with him the tale of Darth Plagueis.</p><p>"Alright Padme and Ahsoka go to the Senate. You must have an emergency meeting revealing Palpatine as Sidious and the evidence. Obi-Wan and I will go seek other Jedi masters who will help us against him."</p><p>They all nodded and hugged. Padme stared at him, if only a little bit longer, in case it was the last time.</p><p>"May the Force be with us," he stated and then turned to the matter at hand.</p><p>Sidious killed Masters Fisto, Kolar, and Tiin in seconds. The battle intensified and soon enough Windu was down and Obi-Wan was critically injured. It seemed all hope was lost when Sidious disabled him with Force Lightning, but it happened again, just like in his vision long ago. Except this time, it was not the girl, it was him being enlightened by the Jedi past and present. Calling to him his and Obi-Wan's lightsabers, Anakin defeated Darth Sidious. He watched his body disintegrate and turn to dust in the Coruscanti skyline.</p><p>While Anakin and Obi-Wan fought Sidious, Padme and Ahsoka presented the evidence to the Galactic Senate. With the help of the Loyalist Committee, Padme was able to sway many of the systems when she called for vote of no-confidence against Palpatine. Bail Organa was chosen as the new Chancellor of the Republic and that same time he ordered Ahsoka and the 501st to capture and bring in all the remaining leaders of the Separatists. All the droid army was shut down by next morning. All was right in the galaxy.</p><p>There was a huge celebration in Coruscant. All the galaxy rejoiced on behalf of the end of the war and those who understood more rejoiced for the end of the Sith. A grand parade stretched out leading up to the Senate building. All the clone troopers marched joyously, and at the front of the parade, the four heroes.</p><p>After the parade, continued a ceremony of recognition. Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and Padme were awarded medals of bravery for their heroic acts throughout the war and its ending. The celebration continued with a grand ball. Truthfully, Anakin was tired. The war and now this final battle weighed on him. He made a silent escape but realized someone else was too.</p><p>"Padme," he ran up to her. "Wait. Where are you headed to?"</p><p>She pointed to 500 Republica which was a bit ahead. "Home."</p><p>"You're not taking a speeder."</p><p>"You know this whole time I've usually walked home and there was a war. I can't imagine what danger lies ahead now," she smirked.</p><p>"Let me walk you."</p><p>She simply nodded and the two headed off into the night.</p><p>Anakin cast a glance at her. It seemed her beauty continued to grow with age, or perhaps it was the glow of the Coruscanti moon that made her glimmer to him.</p><p>"What will you do now?" He asked.</p><p>She continued walking quietly, not seeming to find an answer.</p><p>"What I always do. Follow my duty to the Republic"</p><p>Anakin pondered for a bit. "While you are essential to the Republic, there might not be that much duty to attend to now."</p><p>She scoffed, "You'd be surprised. It's moments like these where the next evil takes an opportunity. Besides there are multiple things to take care of: clone rights, the syndicates….slavery." She glanced back at him to gauge his understanding.</p><p>"All wonderful things but I am also sure there are multiple suitors who have just been waiting for this opportunity for the war to end to -"</p><p>She laughed "-to what?"</p><p>He stared at her. He didn't understand what was so funny to her. "Well, I mean, look at Rush Clovis. Despite everything, the man loved you."</p><p>She scoffed again. "Rush Clovis never loved me. He was infatuated of me and was an opportunist that thought he would get his way with me."</p><p>It was best to stay quiet now, besides they were approaching 500 Republica.</p><p>Once they reached the door to the lift, Padme stopped in front of him. "Thank you for accompanying me."</p><p>He bowed his head. "Your welcome." This was it. No more missions meant no more rescuing her, which might mean less contact. Their friendship was a bit awkward at times. Perhaps this would be the end. She turned around and walked toward the lift and so did he turn around as well toward the Temple.</p><p>"Anakin, wait."</p><p>He lifted his head and turned around….only to a resounding SLAP!</p><p>Kriff could she slap! He lifted his gaze only to find Padme with angry tears storming her eyes.</p><p>He lifted his other hand in peace. "Now hold on, I thought we had surpassed this."</p><p>"Anakin Skywalker, I have never surpassed this. Wartime creates necessity But now the war is over, so now I can say my piece." She gulped for air. "You will NEVER know how embarrassed I felt the day you left. You will NEVER know how many tears I shed that night and the following."</p><p>Her tears broke and fell as streams across her cheek. "I loved you and you broke my heart. But it's my fault isn't it? I fell for your charade of you feeling the same for me."</p><p>"I am truly, deeply, sorry Padme," he whispered. Being close to her, he could feel her heartbreak through the Force. It hurt him too. Tears threatened to form in his eyes as well.</p><p>She brushed her own tears and lifted her chin. "All I want to know is why?" her voice wavered. "Why couldn't you stay?"</p><p>If Anakin told her, would she believe him. He looked down at his boots.</p><p>"Please," she begged.</p><p>He looked to her apartment. "It's a long story, maybe we should head inside."<br/>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>"So this young man….the Force brought him to you?"</p><p>"Yes." He nodded. They sat in her veranda as he explained how the Force had brought this young man who then whisked him away on a vision that seemed like a journey of a lifetime. Stuck in the world between worlds, Ben found the opportune time to take Anakin out of his world and show him the chaos he would cause if he carried on with his attachment. It seemed like ages, but really there were glimpses of horror, pain, suffering for his generations. There were glimmers of hope too but for Anakin those were eclipsed by the destruction he had caused. Coming back to the world between worlds Ben had explained that love itself existed amongst sacrifice and that Anakin would need to let go if he were to stop himself from becoming evil.</p><p>"Who was this man?"</p><p>There was no simple way to explain that to her. What she did not know, might not hurt her. "I'm not sure. Perhaps a Jedi past or present. I never asked."</p><p>She looked at her hands that laid on her lap.</p><p>He stood up and kneeled before her. "I couldn't tell you. I didn't know how. I saw you die…at my hand."</p><p>Anakin took her hands in his. "I have loved you ever since you entered Watto's shop. And when we were in Geonosis, I loved you. And when I told you we would marry in Naboo, I loved you. But then the Force revealed to me the truth, this lesson I had to learn. My trial. You couldn't come. You mustn't."</p><p>Padme stared at him intently. "It is because I loved you that I left you. To protect you from myself. So you would not be used as a pawn to Sidious against me."</p><p>"And now?"</p><p>He cocked his head to the side, puzzled.</p><p>"You said you loved me in Geonosis and on Naboo." He could feel her hands tremble. "Do you love me now or no longer?"</p><p>His hands let go of hers and reached to cradle her face. Tears streamed down her face and his thumbs across her cheek tried to brush them off.</p><p>"Padme, I will always love you. Yesterday, today and tomorrow." And as soon as he said that she leaned in to kiss him. He was caught off guard but quickly melted his lips to hers. They kissed passionately. More so than when they were being brought to death in Geonosis. More so than when they fell in love in Naboo. This kiss represented all the ones that were not given.</p><p>When they broke apart, Padme held his face. "My heart has ached every night not knowing. Anakin there is no other….there is no other man I have loved as much as I love you." She kissed him again and again, as if she were to never see him again.</p><p>He held her in his arms and they fell asleep like that. When the morning rose, Padme was surprised to still find him there, his arms around her. Her finger traced the scar across his eye. Slowly he stirred awake.</p><p>He lessened his grip around her and stretched. The sofa on the veranda wasn't the most comfortable but he did not want to ruin the moment.</p><p>Padme lifted her head and stared intently at him. "What does the Force say now?"</p><p>He smiled. Ever since last night the Force voiced - no, screamed its harmonious approval. "Well I have defeated Sidious. I am sure other evil will arise…."</p><p>She propped an eyebrow. He chuckled, "But I think I have learned my lesson."</p><p>Anakin saw her huff and stare at the rise and fall of his chest. Suddenly she crawled to be parallel to his face and kissed him.</p><p>"Anakin Skywalker, if the Force allows, then will you please marry me?"<br/>------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Anakin was not a fan of medical bays but this time he gave in. He wanted to be present. Padme stood next to him squeezing his arm. She was nervous, she wanted to be inside. And Luke…well Luke just kept pacing.</p><p>He cocked his head at Ahsoka. Can you keep your apprentice in check?</p><p>She glared back. He's your son, Skyguy.</p><p>Suddenly the doors bust open and Solo appeared. "He's here everyone!" The bundle nestled in his arms stirred at his outburst.</p><p>Anakin rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Oops. This is going to take some getting used to," he whispered.</p><p>Han moved closer to him and Padme first. "I want you to meet Ben."</p><p>Anakin motioned to give him the child and Han carefully placed him in his arms. He was a longer baby than he remembered Luke and Leia being, lighter too. He had Leia's nose and beautiful brown eyes, although his facial features looked like Solo. It seemed the perfect combination of them both. Padme stared lovingly at her first grandson but the baby held its gaze to Anakin.</p><p>Anakin smiled. At long last he was here again, his savior from the dark. His teacher on love and selflessness.</p><p>He brought the babies head to his lips and pressed a kiss on his forehead.</p><p>"Thank you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. Make sure you kudos and comment.</p><p>- HijaDelTrueno</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>